1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method in a digital TV.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the display processor of a digital TV receives a decoded Moving Picture Expert Group 2 (MPEG2) video data and provides viewers a variety of image choices through functions such as multiple picture, zoom, on-screen display, color coordinate converting, look-up table (LUT), and the like. Particularly, the LUT has color tables for Red (R), Green (G), Blue (B) and can convert an input signal into an output signal of a different format. For example, the LUT can output the input signal in the format received, invert and output the input signal, or output a reduce number of input signal levels, thereby allowing a variety forms of display. The LUT can also elevate the signal level of the received video signal to brighten the signal if the video signal is too dark, or adjust the signal levels of the RGB color signals to correct the white balance.
To provide the above functions, the LUT processes the input signals in parallel for a faster rate of signal processing. However, a parallel signal processing requires a data bus over 8 bits as well as addresses and control signals ranging 10.about.20 bits each. Thus, the LUT for parallel signal processing approximately requires input/output pins over 30 bits, resulting in a complicated hardware and economical inefficiency.